


Essentials

by seeyouwithyourlaughterlines



Series: Fics I sent to my friend during quarantine [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, M/M, chatfic, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/pseuds/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines
Summary: Armie and Poe go quarantine shopping.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Fics I sent to my friend during quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Essentials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaM_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/gifts).



> I have started a tradition to write letters to my friends during this quarantine. This is a short chatfic I wrote to my best friend about her faves. Hope you like it <3

“What.in.the.bloody.hell.is.that?”

“That would be us stocking up on essentials.”

“These are 5 triple packs of magnums, I don’t think it counts as essentials!”

“But, babe, this quarantine could be lasting for months! And you know how you get when you are bored and cooped up inside for a really long time.”

“You have a point. But we really need to get things with some substance, you get that right?”

“Sure babe, the lube is right in front of us.” 

“I swear you’re gonna be the death of me!!”

“Not if you kill me first.”


End file.
